Like we never loved at all
by BrookenRachel
Summary: Its been more then two years since they saw each other. She saw him at the basketball game thinking that would be it, little did she know they would be staying in the same house together. Naley


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn and Faith Hill

Authors Note: Okay so this is my first attempt of a Naley One Shot. But it will have Brooke and sides of Brucas, but im gonna really try to have enough Naley. I like them but they aren't my favorite couple and Haley isn't my favorite person so it's a little harder to write, which is why I haven't. It is also another reason I right so many Brucas and Brooke its just easier for me. So I hope its okay and please review!

ENJOY

**You never looked so good**

**As you did last night**

**Underneath the city lights**

**There walking with your friend**

**Laughing at the moon**

**I swear you looked right through me**

**But I'm still living with your goodbye**

**And you're just going on with your life**

"Oh Haley im so glad you came to Lucas's game its so boring. I mean all I do is sit in the bleachers and watch a game I don't understand." Brooke rambled on

"I thought you cheered for the team Brooke. You know since you are a Cheerleader." Haley laughed rolling her eyes

"Well I usually do but at some of the away games the other team gets all defensive and bitchy and only wants 'their cheerleaders' and to keep the peace the coach agreed."

"What team is Lucas playing against anyways?"

"Oh im not sure, he told me last night but Kali was screaming and I wasn't really paying attention so who knows."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Look!"

"Im looking tutor girl but im not seeing anything."

"Look" Haley said sternly pointing towards the court

"Oh your right that, look at the chick's outfit its horrible."

"Not their stupid, their" Haley said turning Brooke's face towards the person

"Oh my god!"

"Exactly"

"I didn't think he played anymore. Did you know that he played anymore?"

"Oh yeah, because I keep tabs on my ex husband. You should know he is your soon to be brother in law."

"Yeah but him and Lucas just talk on the phone we hardly ever see him except Christmas."

"Well what did he say about basketball at Christmas" Haley questioned

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention."

"God, Brooke."

"Hey its not my fault I didn't know that he would be here."

"I have to go"

"What...No you can't leave me."

"Brooke. I don't want to be around Nathan."

"Haley, this is probably as close as you guys are going to get. It really doesn't matter anyway you have a boyfriend who you love...right?"

"Yeah, yes I do but he is still my ex husband."

"Doesn't matter. Anyways since your staying with us and I have the keys to the house and the car you can't go."

"I could always check into a hotel."

"Nope they are all booked. I checked earlier that's why I ended up inviting you to stay at the house."

"Gee thanks, I thought it was because you loved me" Haley faked hurt as Brooke's giggled.

"So when do you think this stupid game is going to start its taking forever?" Brooke questioned Haley "Haley, hello...hello." Brooke said waving her hand in front of Haley's face

"What"

"Staring at Nathan."

"No...Yes, its just I know he saw me but then he looked like it didn't matter."

"How do you know?"

"I could see it in his eyes."

"Tutor girl we are like a billion feet away from the court, I don't know if you have the best vision of his 'eyes'."

"Well I do. Brooke does Nathan have a girlfriend?"

"Um...I think so why?"

"Well I hope that's her down their, otherwise he is kissing some other blond hussy."

"Blond hussy, do I since a twinge of jealousy."

"No, just stating the facts."

"He looks good huh." Brooke said breaking the silence.

"Yeah he does. College has been good for him."

"There is something I should tell you."

"What now"

"That's not Nathan's girlfriend" Haley gave her a shocked look "What I mean is, its not his girlfriend anymore. They are engaged." Brooke said biting her lip

"He's engaged!?" Brooke nodded "Since when"

"Um... I think it was last week"

"So I guess their pretty serious then."

"Yeah, they are. But I mean so are you and Leo."

"Yeah I guess."

**How can you just walk on by**

**Without one tear in your eye?**

**Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?**

**Maybe that's just your way**

**Of dealing with the pain**

**Forgetting everything between our rise and fall**

**Like we never loved at all**

"_Haley... Please, please, please, please. It the only way I can get Lucas to go out tonight." Brooke whined_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, his stupid brother is in town and Lucas doesn't want to 'leave him alone' since he just got here and blah blah blah. Sounds like bull shit to me but I really want to see him tonight, so I told Lucas we could double. But that would mean you would be the date for his brother."_

"_Brooke you know I hate blind dates"_

"_Its not really a blind date it's a blind friendship group thing." Brooke explained "Come on Haley it will be fun!!!"_

"_Really, so I will be sitting next to a complete stranger, who I will probably never see again and you and Lucas will be ignoring us and making out. Fun!"_

"_Well you owe me from when I went out with your brother so, your going!"_

"_Fine" Haley said giving up "When are they going to..." Haley was cut off by the door belle_

"_Yay, their here." _

"_Now, Brooke im not even ready. You didn't even give me a chance to get ready."_

"_Oh Haley it doesn't matter, like you said you this will probably be the only time you see him" Brooke laughed, opening the door. "Hi boyfriend, boyfriends brother" She said giving them both a kiss on the cheek._

"_Its Nathan" he said laughing_

"_well im Brooke, but im sure Lucas has told you all about me. This is Haley" Brooke said motioning to Haley like she was a letter on wheel a fortune and Brooke was Vanna White_

"_Hi Haley nice to meet you." Nathan shook her hand smiling_

"_Hi...nice to meet you to"_

"_Your beautiful" _

"_Thanks" Haley replied blushing_

"_Ok love birds ready to go."_

"_Brooke im not ready yet."_

"_But Haley we have to go!!!!" Brooke whined "Okay, okay I have an Idea. Since you two seem to be getting along good, how about you guys stay in and watch a movie and me and Luke go out."_

"_Brooke I don't know I mean we just.." Haley started uncomfortably_

"_I think it's a great Idea" Nathan said still smiling_

"_Really?"_

"_Why not"_

"_Okay good, you two have fun. Bye" Brooke waved , dragging Lucas out the door _

"_So got anything to eat?" Nathan questioned_

"_Um...Macaroni and Cracker Jacks" Haley replied shyly _

"_Sounds good."_

"_Okay well here is a box of Cracker Jacks, I'll go make the macaroni" She said handing him the box "You can watch something on tv if you want" _

"_Thanks" Nathan smiled sitting down on the couch opening the box of cracker jacks "Hey looks like something is in here..."_

"_What's in it?" Haley asked looking up from the boiling pot_

"_Well..." He started, walking over "I think it was meant for you." _

"_Well are you going to tell me what it is?" Haley laughed_

"_It's a bracelet, for you"_ _Nathan answered picking up Haley's hand and sliding the bracelet on it_ _then kissing the top of her hand._

"_Thank you"_

**You, I hear you're doing fine**

**Seems like you're doing well**

**As far as I can tell**

**Time is leaving us behind**

**Another week has passed**

**And still I haven't laughed yet**

**So tell me what your secret is?**

**To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did**

"Im starving, that game lasted so looonnnggg..." Brooke whined "So what are you fixing for dinner Tutor girl"

"Your so whiney Brooke your worse then Kali and she is two." Haley said pointing to the little girl sitting on the floor playing with a pot and spoon.

"Hey, im just hungry. Usually Lucas cooks, but he had to stay after and im starving"

"How long does he have to stay after anyway? I haven't seen him for son long. I mean he was practicing when I got here earlier."

"Just a few minutes so he should be home soon."

"Then I guess I will heat up enough Macaroni for four."

"We have Macaroni in the fridge?"

"Yes Brooke I made some before the game." Haley said rolling her eyes

"Oh"

"Brooke, Kali, im home. I have a surprise." Lucas yelled through the house

"Lucas" Brooke yelled jumping into his arms "What's my surprise"

"Well, Nathan's here. He's gonna stay here while he is in town." Lucas said stepping aside to reveal Nathan

"What?!" She asked eyes wide

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh...im surprised. Hi Nathan" She said still shocked but managing to walk over and give Nathan a hug.

"Hey Brooke, you remember Barbie don't you?"

"Oh yeah, hi...Barbie" She greeted the tone in her voice changing

"So where is my niece...?"

"Um, she's in the kitchen but let me bring her out here. Why don't you and Barbie go sit in the living room"

"Hi Kali, did you see Daddy whip uncle Nathan's ass at Basketball?" Lucas laughed before handing the toddler over to his brother.

"Lucas can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure, we'll be right back you guys." Nathan and Barbie nodded "What's up Brooke?"

"Haley is here."

"What! Like here, here. In this house here?" Brooke nodded " Oh my god, what are we going to do."

"Well maybe we can just have them avoid each other." Lucas looked at her confused "Like you take Nathan and 'Barbie' out to dinner, Haley and I will eat here. Then we will go to bed early and get up early and have a day of shopping. Nathan should be leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yeah okay that should work." Lucas sighed "They will never have to know each other is here."

"What was that?" Brooke questioned hearing something shatter

"Sounds like its coming from the kitchen." Lucas said walking towards the kitchen

"Nathan!"

"Haley!?"

"What are you doing here." They both said in unison

"Im staying here." The both said together again

"Brooke invited me."

"Lucas invited me."

"Oh...Um you making dinner?" Nathan asked after a long awkward silence

"Macaroni and Cheese" Haley smiled sadly

"That's always good."

"Yeah"

"Nathan, the little girl is like crying or something." Barbie yelled from the living room "Can you help me"

"Sure Barbie one second."

"Barbie?" Haley questioned Hurt and amusement mixed in her voice

"Yeah, its her real name believe it or not." Nathan laughed

"Well you better go help her. We all know how terrifying a two year old can be, especially Kali" Haley said sarcastically

"Well...bye"

"Bye" Haley said softly

"You okay?" Brooke asked walking into the room once Nathan walked out.

"You know that your poor daughter was left alone with 'Barbie'" Haley laughed

"I know I will have to watch that one." Brooke smiled

"He acted like he didn't even care Brooke. And I care so much" She said taking a shaky breathe. "But he just doesn't"

"You don't know that."

"I do, I can tell. Its like everything we had was never their."

**Did you forget the magic?**

**Did you forget the passion?**

**Did you ever miss me**

**Ever long to kiss me?**

"_I do" _

"_I know pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride" The preacher said closing the book. _

"_I love you" Nathan mumbled against her mouth_

"_I love you to"_

"_The wedding was beautiful you guys and the reception is great." Brooke said trying to figure out how to hug them with her baby bump in the way._

"_Thanks Brooke. Haley did great didn't she." Nathan said kissing Haley's head _

"_She did." Brooke smiled "Well I got to go, my feet are killing me. Be happy okay." Nathan and Haley nodded, smiles a permanent fixture on their faces._

"_So ready to go"_

"_Nathan we can't go yet we have to say hello to everyone."_

"_Haley, I don't care about everyone. All I care about is you. And starting our honeymoon as soon as possible."_

"_But the people"_

"_Screw the people. It's our wedding we can do what we want. So lets leave" He said planting kisses on her collarbone_

"_Well..." She started, looking into his perfect blue eyes "I guess we could just sneak out the back."_

"_Yes...Thank you Haley." He said leaning in for a kiss_

"_I love you." She said breaking away from the kiss. " I just can't stop saying it. Im so happy."_

" _I love you to, which is why im so happy."_

**Maybe that's just your way**

**Of dealing with the pain**

**Forgetting everything between our rise and fall**

**Like we never loved at all**

"_I hate you Nathan Scott!!!" She yelled through the house_

"_Haley she's lying. Nothing happened." He tried to explain_

"_I don't believe you!"_

"_It's the truth."_

"_How could you do this to me. To us, we were supposed to live happily ever after. Forever and Always." She screamed_

"_Always and Forever" He corrected_

"_Whatever. I don't care anymore. I stopped caring the second that slut called this house_."

"_Haley please you have got to believe me. Please" He pleaded_

"_I trusted you Nathan, I gave everything I had to this marriage. And you repay me by cheating on me. I can hardly believe it."_

"_You shouldn't believe it._ _This is what she wants, she wants to break us up. But there is no reason for us to break up."_

"_There is a major reason for us to break up."_

"_Haley please, please" He begged, a tear falling down his cheek_

"_I have to." Haley sobbed, trying to stay strong. She had never seen Nathan cry._

"_We'll work it out. Everything will work out." Nathan's eyes were pleading with hers, searching for hope. _

"_I want a divorce." But their was no hope._

"Bye Nathan, Barbie. Thanks for coming." Brooke smiled fakely

"Bye little brother you better work on your game." Lucas laughed, shaking Nathan's hand then pulling him in for a half way hug. "Bye Barbie, it was nice seeing you again." Lucas smiled kissing Barbie's cheek.

"Bye Uncle Natan." Kali smiled big

"Bye Kales. You be good for your mommy, but cause hell for your daddy. Okay."

"Tay." She laughed giving him a slobbery kiss on the cheek

"It was nice meeting you Barbie" Haley said politely

"You to Haley."

"Bye Nathan" Haley said sadly

"Bye Hales" He said giving her an unexpected hug, that didn't last quite long enough. " Bye guys. Come visit us more often, huh."

"Back at you little brother."

"Bye" He said once more walking away, before turning back to see Haley give her a small smile and a nod, and break her heart once again.


End file.
